Etsu
Etsu is short for Kanetsu. Etsu is the secret 1X years old esteemed magical princess of the wonderful magical fairyland of Madeuplandia. Forced into hiding and exile due to the coup d'état instigated by her magistrate, Baron von De Tutu. With her kingdom and castle torn away from her, she had no choice but to seek refuge in the land known as Dollars Chat. During her reign she was known as a benevolent princess of silly hats; wearing silly hats on all occasions except on the odd day of Funday on which she simply wore a silly tie instead. Since her fleeing, she has yet to find a people willing enough to continue her kingdom's age-old tradition. She seeks once again to establish her kingdom of Madeuplandia in the future and hopes to enlist the help of the Manly Man Club of Manliness to take on the impossible quest and defeat Baron von De Tutu and his magical powers of evil ballet. The Real Kanetsu Unfortunately, the information above is inaccurate, and is actually a work of one of the most magical Dollars chat members, Yoo-Jin. In reality, Kanetsu, or "Etsu" as she is known on the chats, is just a 14-year-old Filipino girl who is currently residing in the US and is a student in high school. It must also be noted that she fails at writing wiki articles. Chats Just a short summary. The Dollars chat is an amazing place filled with amazing people. There, Kanetsu has met many great people who she's happy to call her friends. These people and her experiences on the chats have greatly impacted her life; they have taught her so many memes which Etsu had not been up to date with, they have taught'' ''her many "bad" words that she was not familiar with, nearly completely shattered her innocence, opened her up to the world of perverts and pedos, taught her how to love and hate with a passion, they helped her when she was down, always put a smile on her face, and provided her a place which she considered her "home" in the vast world of the internet. Etsu hopes that all of the people on the chats that she has come to know, know that she loves you guys and that she's really grateful for the memories. <3 Farewell One unspecified day, a certain girl who was currently residing in Ikebukuro decided to pack her things and move. She was to leave the town later that evening, after bidding farewell to the people she had met there. In other words, Kanetsu's quitting the chats. She'll log in for the last time on either October 2nd or October 3rd. The reason why: School. Homework. Being limited to 30 minutes a day on weekdays. Inner angst. Because of these things, Etsu has been distanced from the chats, and just doesn't see it as her "home" on the internet anymore. Thus, she doesn't really feel like getting on there anymore. Etsu might also quit MSN (the one used for Dollars), but she hasn't decided on that yet. Either way, Etsu will miss all of her friends on Dollars. T'was great meeting you guys. :'3 I can't really think of anything else to say, except thanks for everything. ^ ^ <3 Saranghaeyo! ~And that is all. Category:Users